VOX Box: Meet the Brentwood Crusaders
Characters * Sam Kane * Terry McGinnis * Lian Harper * Lizzie Dahl Location * Brentwood Academy, Gotham City, NJ * September 1st 2016, 2149 EST VOX Archive * Terry McGinnis: Hurry it up... The Headmaster could be here any minute... * Lian Harper: Oh, please, Terry... Lighten up. The Headmaster isn't going to be wandering the campus at ten o'clock at night. Don't be such a worry-wart. * Terry McGinnis: Yeah, well... maybe... but you guys asked me to be the look-out, so I'm looking out for your well-being. Plus, still there's the custodian... and a possible security guard. * Lian Harper: And I feel sorry for them if they stumble on us. giggles Relax, Sammy's almost finished. * Sam Kane: clacking I saw Barbara use this method. It's pretty ingenious, huh? * Lizzie Dahl: Well, now ye done it! Whatcha goin' an' messin' wit' her secret identity like that fer? * Sam Kane: Huh? What? What did I say? * Lizzie Dahl: Ye said Barbara, nitwit! * Terry McGinnis: Who's Barbara? * Lian Harper: No one of consequence, Terry... How's the halls looking? * Terry McGinnis: Like we're about to get detention? * Lian Harper: Someone coming? * Terry McGinnis: No... but still. * Lizzie Dahl: How much longer there, Kid Blunder? * Sam Kane: Just a little bit... clacking longer... clacking Almost there... clacking Hey, do you mind? Could you not look over my shoulder? Just... go stand over there. Talk politics or something. Let me work. * Lizzie Dahl: Talk politics? Oh, sure... I'm ten years old, but why the hell not? So, Lian, not that ye can, mind ye... but who ye votin' fer? * Lian Harper: Decidedly undecided as of right now. While I shudder to consider the ramifications of a third term far Hady, I have strong concerns with the fiscal policies of Marian Grange and I just do not know enough about- * Lizzie Dahl: Whoa there... I was just kiddin', Lian... Why're you so concerned with the mayor election in Gotham. I mean, besides the whole 'kid-thing', you don't even live in Gotham! You get bused in from Blüdhaven! * Lian Harper: Well, technically yes... but my father's address on file is actually in Gotham, so that's where he'll be voting... and it is ignorant to think that people who live down the road in Blüdhaven shouldn't be concerned with what's at stake with Gotham's election this year. The mayor of Gotham is an office that holds influence that extends far beyond those of the borders of this city, Lizzie. * Terry McGinnis: My mom's voting for Hady. She doesn't like him but... she's still voting for him. I don't understand all this dumb grown-up stuff. * Lian Harper: scoff Dumb grown-up stuff? Terry McGinnis, you're starting to sound like my dad... * Lizzie Dahl: Ah, that's why you're so into this politics stuff, huh? You got to tell your dad who to vote fer! I see now. * Lian Harper: chuckle Yeah... He's too busy with... uh, work... He doesn't have time to look into the issues. But he didn't ask me to do this. I took it upon myself. So, who's your dad voting for? * Lizzie Dahl: I can't quite say. giggles Is Bruce Wayne running? * Sam Kane: Bingo! I'm in! wrapping on desktop So... clacking Now to look into the grades database. We're thinking that whoever's using the school lab to mix up Red-K is probably good at chemistry. Let's see... Trivia and Notes * Part of the Red-K Investigation Storyline. * Supergirl and Robin are also investigating Red-K in Oracle Files: Mia Kent 2. * Debut of Lian Harper and Terry McGinnis. Links and References * VOX Box: Meet the Brentwood Crusaders Category:VOX Box Category:Sam Kane/Appearances Category:Terrence McGinnis/Appearances Category:Lian Harper/Appearances Category:Lizzie Dahl/Appearances Category:Brentwood Crusaders/Appearances Category:Brentwood Academy/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Red-K Storyline